


I neglected that I am a kid too

by TheVeryTiredAuthorWhoNeedsCoffee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Karl Jacobs, BTW NO ROMANTIC SHIPS OF THE MINORS, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I WILL SHANK YOU, Karl and Tommyinnit supremacy, Protective Karl Jacobs, Protective Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Reader-Interactive, SBI family dynamics, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, have fun with this fic, he died but he will come back, this is an experiment, too many tags bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVeryTiredAuthorWhoNeedsCoffee/pseuds/TheVeryTiredAuthorWhoNeedsCoffee
Summary: Tommyinnit is sent back in time after death in the nether by a ghast during exile. Tommy decides to fix everything with the help of Chat---------------------Alternatively,---------------------Tommy gets sent back in time, Pog!Tommy gets wings and a chat, Pog!Tommy forgets he is a child, Not pog!!!Tommy takes care of the children in the SMP as a coping mechanism, (he does a very good job at it)(You are also canon in this fic because you are chat! Read the notes to find out how to get your comment in the fic as chat :D)
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Male Character(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 89
Kudos: 256





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ay I hope you enjoy this interactive fic

Everything burns and then it does not.

A cooling sensation washes all over him, overwhelming his senses. Successfully making the pain and the burning fade away with no traces left, like as if Tommy wasn't burning just now. His mind clears but Tommy does not open his eyes, instead, he listens. There was a sound of gentle chimes, animals frolicking nearby, trees' branches swaying, leaves rustling and a river flowing.

"Are you alright?" 

A warm gentle voice seems to echo around him.

The voice made Tommy compelled to answer, but he was cautious, he can't be too careless. So Tommy gingerly opens his eyes and his jaw dropped at the sight in front of him.

The mellow chocolate warm voice came from a boy; taller than Tommy. The boy had very fluffy light blue hair and heterochromia red and black eyes. His right eye was red whilst his other is black, accompanied with star-like freckles scattered across below his eyes. Black ram horns protrude out of his fluffy light blue hair; It was similar to Schlatt's horns. Sharp long elven ears twitch slightly, a long tail with light blue fur tuft at the end. 

The looks of the boy are all unique but the what truly caught Tommy breathless was the boy's wings. They were like an angel's wings; Its colour is a soft black with light blue feathers at the end. What made the wings breathtaking is how when a feather fell, it would turn into a tiny ball of light resembling a star. The 'star' would float and then fade away. Another reason why was how whenever the boy or the wings moved it would make a soft tinkling noise.

"Who... Who are you?" Tommy gulped, swallowing back his swears.

Yiro smiles warmly at Tommy "Hm? I am Yiro! Also known as The Very Tired Author Who Needs Coffee" 

"I... Author... Wh?" Tommy furrowed his brows 

"Haha, It is just a title, It means I oversee your world." Yiro chuckles slightly as he explains "Technically I am like a watcher, but I am more of just a person who can change what happens."

"Oh, uh... Why am I here?" Tommy attempts to stand up, his head slightly dizzy

"Well, you have been killed" Yiro smiles sadly as he helps Tommy up "You weren't meant to die."

"I wasn't... Meant to die?" Tommy was confused

Yiro laughs, but it holds no harm; It is just a bubbly genuine laugh. Yiro leads Tommy through the forest sanctuary to a beautiful white palace. Tommy's eyes widened as he sees Karl at the entrance of the castle waiting. Yiro explains briefly that Karl is a time traveller, Tommy connected the few dots and immediately talks to Karl, demanding explanations. Karl was patient and answered every question with a bright smile, Yiro was simply leading them through the castle with a soft amused smile.

Yiro finally stops and sits down at a table in one of the towers that can see the whole palace and forest sanctuary. The sun was setting, making the sight even more beautiful then it was. Karl and Tommy sat down as Yiro prepared some sweet tea.

"So this place is the in-between?" Tommy eyes sparkle in amazement 

Karl smiles, "Yep! It is beautiful. Every time I visit this place, it never fails to make me breathless."

"The in-between indeed is breathtaking, I would have to thank the builders for their amazing work." Yiro agreed as he set the cups filled with the sweet tea. "And no, this place is not mine, it simply connects me to your world and allows me to interact and enter your world." 

Tommy blinks, "Then... do you have your place?"

"I do, that is where you slept and heal for the whole week" Yiro smiles softly "I simply could not possibly leave you with those burn marks." 

Karl sighs "I failed to prevent it..."

"Oi!" Tommy smacks Karl gently "It's okay we all make mistakes"

"Mhm, and you have sacrificed a lot, so don't beat yourself up Karl" Yiro shook his head, disapproving at Karl's self-depreciation. 

Karl laughs apologetically at Yiro, Yiro simply huffs in amusement. Yiro's gaze then became serious but it still holds its gentleness. 

"Tommy, this is optional" Yiro softly asks "You have a chance to go back into the past with Karl and fix everything, do you wish too?"

Tommy stares at Yiro, and for the first time, he feels like a child. Not in the bad way, like how everyone back in the dream SMP, except a few, would look at him. Tommy felt like a child in a good way, like as if someone was finally looking at him, himself. Tommy takes in a deep shaky breath

"I want to." Tommy determinedly answers back, plans already forming in his mind.

Yiro smiles, his gaze softens even more "Very well, then you and Karl will take my blessings" 

Yiro summons a book out of thin air, it's cover was a beautiful ombre of green with a gold printed scale symbol on it. Yiro opens it and summons a pen to write.

"Is there anything, in particular, you wish to have from me?" Yiro looks up at Karl and Tommy, a soft smile never leaving his lips "It can be powers or physical features of mine"

"Can I have a small pocket dimension? I need it for a library" Karl asks with an excited look in his face 

"Absolutely! Similar to my power, you will be able to have an accessory that you can activate to go to it," Yiro explains how the power works "Only you can use it, to ensure no other third party can invade it. You can also summon things from the pocket dimension as I did just now"

"Not only that, you can manifest an accessory of desired to give to a person." Yiro demonstrated by making two compasses "That gives the person access to the pocket dimension. Here take this, this will allow you to be able to communicate with me and enter my realm."

"The functions of the compasses will be the same if I made the accessory, right?" Karl asked

Yiro nods, "Yes, absolutely"

"How do we use it?" Tommy asks as he takes his compass whilst Karl took his own.

"Hold it and close your eyes, think of meeting me and you will appear in my sanctuary. When you want to exit, close your eyes and think of the desired place to appear." Yiro answers "To communicate, you don't need to close your eyes, just call out my name in your mind as you hold the compass and I will respond"

Tommy nods thoughtfully, Karl looks at Tommy with a curious look, "What are you gonna pick Tommy?"

"...Can," Tommy coughs, embarrassed "Can I have wings like yours?" 

"Of course, you can" Yiro chuckles softly, a fond look was on his face "You will get it once you go back, currently your body is... Ahem. But you will get it!"

Tommy immediately smiled brightly, excited. Karl shared the feeling and they both immediately start planning with each other. Yiro joins in and informs Tommy that he will receive voices. Yiro ensures the alarmed Tommy that the voices will be regulated by him. The moon is now slowly climbing up the sky, stars begin to shimmer in delight as they finally have the chance to shine whilst the sun sleep. Yiro herds the two humans to a room and made the two rest. After all, it will be very tiring for the two.

Yiro flies back to the tower where he was in before and shifts one of the chairs and pats it, signalling for you to sit down. Yiro walks over to his side and summons your favourite snack and places it on the table, along with a drink of your choice. Yiro sits down and chuckles at your starstruck gaze at the sight of the in-between. Yiro pours a drink for himself and sips it before addressing you.

"I believe you've been listening in" Yiro hums as he leans back In his chair, his wings spread slightly to make space "You will be accompanying the two, mostly Tommy. The journey is long, your choices will affect where you will end up. But don't be afraid, I will be here to guide you and Tommy."

"As because I write, weave and edit, I can see the future. The future isn't definite, it will change constantly because of the choices made. This is where you come in, I can't heal his mental wounds, I can't be there because it would break the rule. So I need you to help him when he needs it alright?"

You nod in understanding as you look Yiro in the eyes with a determined look.

"That's the spirit, Chat" Yiro chuckles "Pay attention closely alright? I can't tell you the future, but I can tell you who you will meet and situations where you are needed but not every information is revealed"

You begin to protest, afraid that you will persuade Tommy to hurt someone he loves.

"Don't worry, I will ensure no such thing happens" Yiro moved forward and pats your head 

"You have the two following choices, Tommy will wake up at Badlands or L'manburg" Yiro informs you

"Of course some will choose one and some will choose the other, just simply write in the book your reactions and I will let Tommy hear them." Yiro smiled as he hands a book to you. 

(Copy and paste :D)  
[Choice 1: Badlands]  
•Badboyhalo  
-(insert comment)  
•Sam  
-(insert comment)  
•Antfrost  
-(insert comment)  
•Skeppy [Included because he follows BBH]  
-(insert comment)  
•Purpled [included because of the plot.]  
-(insert comment)  
•Red Vines (part of the egg.)  
\--(insert comment)

[Scenes that require your input that will happen in badlands]  
-appearance of the red vines  
-You can warn Tommy of its effect  
-you can choose to inform Badboyhalo  
-you can choose to destroy the egg to prevent future problems

[Choice 2: L'manburg]  
•Wilbur  
-(insert comment)  
•Fundy  
-(insert comment)  
•Eret  
-(insert comment)  
•Ranboo [Included because of the plot.]  
-(insert comment)  
•Dream  
-(insert comment)  
•Sapnap  
-(insert comment)  
•George  
-(insert comment)

[Scenes that require your input that will happen in L'manburg]  
-Distressed Ranboo in between the 6 people  
-You can choose to attack or kill Dream  
-choose to trust Wilbur  
-Or fly with Ranboo into L'manburg and dig into the ground and make a temporary haven  
-let Dream into the safe haven when they come to find Tommy and Ranboo out  
-let Wilbur in  
-let Eret in  
-either of the three

You shut the book once you have written your answer, Yiro thanks you, he smiles warmly at you.

"Oh yes, the time set is during the L'manburg independence war," Yiro informs you as he hands you a box of cookies "That's all for you, go home and rest well my precious one. For tomorrow when you return with Tommy will be long"

Yiro waves you goodbye as you fall asleep


	2. Badlands options

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect this to be long :'D  
> But here it is

Yiro hums as he prepares the necessary things for Tommy and Karl. Yiro reads the book that was signed by you yesterday.

"It seems the option is the Badlands" Yiro tilts his head "An interesting choice."

Yiro chuckles but he says nothing, the road to recovery for the Dream SMP is now open. Karl's and Tommy's arrival was announced by their loud banter and laughter. To hear the loud banter and laughter from the two was heartwarming for Yiro. No matter how many times it is, Yiro will do anything for their happiness.

"Good morning," Yiro softly smiled at the two "It's time for departure"

Tommy pouted, "Aww but I don't want to go yet..."

"Don't worry, we can come back here when we are free Tommy!" Karl comforted Tommy as he slings one arm around Tommy's shoulders.

Tommy rolls his eyes playfully at Karl, Yiro huffs in amusement at the two. Yiro then passes a spear to Karl; It is made out of beautiful white jade carved in with symbols of the nightly. Tommy was given a trident; It is made out of the same white jade as the spear given to Karl and it had the same carvings. Tommy and Karl marvelled at the craftsmanship and beauty of the weapons. Yiro found himself chuckling again at the cuteness of the two.

"Tommy, you will be waking at Badlands soon, Karl you will be waking at Sapnap's house" Yiro informs the two, he looks at the clock "The period you are sent in is during the independence war for L'manburg"

Tommy nodded grimly, his blue eyes dimming. Yiro can only hope that the choice he and you made will be the right one. Karl hugs Tommy as a reassurance that things will be okay this time. Tommy did not push away Karl instead he hugged Karl back. Yiro extends his wings and hugs the two, he wraps his wings around them. Yiro sings, he sings a lullaby as the clock ticks.

_"When stars glow, and the moon reflects"_

_"May the tears, fear and pain be taken"_

_"May you rest beneath my wings"_

_"And let the painful memories drift away"_

_"And when I leave please..."_

The clock chimes, It's time.

_"Please remember I am waiting for you and that, I am proud"_

Yiro offers a bright smile towards the two as white light wrap around Tommy and Karl. Yiro smiles waver once the two was gone, a single tear roll down his face. And the last words were whispered before he leaves to his own Skyland.

"I will make sure you achieve your happy end, no matter the cost."

\------------------------------------

Tommy gasped as he sat up, the shock of being transported still ringing in his ears. Tommy winces as he moves slightly, he looks down to see a book in his hand, the compass given by Yiro hanging on his neck. Tommy felt something on his back, a bright smile and bright blue eyes untouched by wars turn to look at his back.

And lo behold, two majestic wings were there attached on his back. They were similar to Yiro's but pure what fading to red; When the feathers fell it would turn into stars and when the wings move it would make melodic twinkles. Tommy felt excitement and joy bubble up in his hands, but he quickly dampens it a bit and checks the book he is holding.

"-The battle of the power tower ." Tommy read out loud.

Tommy grimaced at the memory, the compass immediately releases a cooling fog that seems to have its mind. It wrapped itself around Tommy as the flashes of memory begin to appear in his mind. It helps soothes the pain at least, Tommy thanks Yiro silently in his heart. Tommy took deep breaths in and allowed the memories to flood in.

Tommy remembers that Tubbo left his house, unprepared, as the war began. Tubbo met Tommy at what he thought was the only exit from the roof of the Nether, which is where he had come from, and trapped that portal with an End Crystal. This proved futile because Eret and Fundy had broken another piece of bedrock, which allowed the Dream Team to escape. Tubbo, Fundy and Eret managed to escape back into L'Manberg, leaving Tommy trapped on top of his Power Tower. He was shot by Sapnap, but this time, he didn't die. Instead, he flew away, with the wings he got.

No wonder he was wincing, Tommy was still injured from that arrow. Tommy doesn't blame Eret, Fundy and Tubbo for failing him but Tommy can't help but feel disappointed. Tommy got up and winced again, he can only hope to find civilization in this barren land that he has landed himself into. Tommy considered his options, should he just run away? No, he can't do that. As much as he does not want to face the wars and deaths, he has to fix the Dream SMP.

Tommy carries on moving, exhaustion creeps onto him. Time travelling is very tiring, how does Karl do it so many times? It doesn't matter now, they can change the fate of L'Manberg in one time travel.

"Oh my muffins!-" a voice gasps breaking Tommy out of his thoughts

Tommy looked up, like way up, because the person standing in front of him is none other than Badboyhalo. The 9'6 demon who always say 'language' when you swear.

_Don't be mean to him by constantly cursing_   
_:((( an keep an eye on him n Skeppy !!! nothing good comes from the egg....._

_Egg simp lmaoooo_

_Aw, it's the muffin that can seriously kick butt. Oooo Bad and Skeppy could help ya with building? They kinda got a really cool house. Egg + Bad=run, don't question it, not time, get everyone far away_

_Tommy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Egg? What egg?_

_boy I love you but you’re 9’? And absolutely terrifying_

_Tall demon boi is the best!_

_Help this demon and his Diamond husband!_

_Danger!!! Danger!!!! He hurt sam!!! He hurt people!!!!_

_Try best to prevent him I think_

_He doesn't like swearing_

_Keep him AWAY from the god damn egg, we don’t need another murder hobo_

_Tall motherfucker who could and would pummel you for cursing_

_HELLLO MUFFIN MAN!!!_

_YAY, BAD! I missed uncorrupted demon man :)_

_The lind demon that hates swearing and would do anything to protect the child_

_Tommy can try to stop bad from getting infected in the first place_

Tommy got even more confused. First of all, he doesn't know who Sam is and second of all, Badboyhalo hurting people? Impossible. Tommy wanted to laugh at his chat for being a bit contradicting but he listens to them. Tommy held his tongue and did not swear at Bad instead he gives a small smile and stumble a bit. To which, Badboyhalo immediately scoops Tommy up into a bridal carry. Tommy made no arguments, because honestly... He is exhausted and injured.

So he snuggles into the soft hoodie of Bad's and shuts his eyes.

"am tired and 'm injured," Tommy mumbled out "Need away from L'Manberg".

"Okay, alright, you can take a nap" Bad replies and they seem to move forward.

Tommy shuts his eyes and decides to trust Bad at the moment.

Badboyhalo was quite shock really, he did hear of the war but he did not expect children to be fighting it. What were those muffins thinking? Especially Dream, surely he wouldn't have supported this... Right? Badboyhalo huffs at himself, an existential crisis can be had later, right now this poor muffin is injured. Badboyhalo immediately runs but he has Tommy in a steady hold. He manages to reach the mansion he and Skeppy are staying in because of his demon genes.

"Skeppy!" Badboyhalo shouts out "Sam, Ant!"

The three were in the garden, gardening before Bad arrived. They looked up and immediately went into action. Ant went to fetch potions whilst Sam activate the defence system in case anyone comes to attack them while they heal the poor boy. Skeppy leads Bad to their room and helps his husband lay Tommy down, careful of the wings. Ant and Sam enter the room, both carrying potions and bandages. Bad immediately gets to work and begin tending to the boy.

"Dear Enders... What in the world happened to him?" Sam asked he was frowning in worry.

Ant's ears twitch and he nods, agreeing with Sam. What in the world happened to the poor boy?

"He was shot." Bad grimly answered "I didn't think they would send Children into wars"

Skeppy's eyes widened, he looks at his husband's face, searching for the punchline. But there is no punchline because there is no joke. The adults in L'Manberg sent Children into war and the adults in the Dream Team did nothing. Skeppy scowled, anger bubbling up inside him. How could they? And why? Even Dream allowed this? Because the people in L'Manberg wanted independence and to be separated?

Skeppy heard of the war, and it used to never concern him. It still doesn't concern him but he will make it so it does, Skeppy looks at his husband with a determined resolve in his eyes. Bad shared the same sentiment as his husband and nods.

"This thing shouldn't be allowed. If they want the war, then let us take the children and protect the innocent." Bad declares

They love chaos, but they also know when it would it crosses the line. Ant and Sam both nodded, determination flaring in their eyes. Ant and Sam left to fetch the only teen on the Dream Team's territory, Bad and Skeppy dutifully tend to the injured boy. Bad got up and went to the kitchen to cook food, the boy will be waking soon. Some food and drinks will do the boy well, especially when he looks so skinny and still growing. Skeppy meanwhile preens the boy's wings, he had experienced taking care of bird so he knew wing care.

When Tommy woke up, he was no longer in so much pain. But he was certainly surprised to see Skeppy tenderly preening his wings. Tommy immediately hears the chat speaking,

_Funky block man. please keep him blue :( vines r not good for him (or anyone else for that matter,)_

_This man is absolutely ✨fabulous✨_

_Tiny diamond man! Don’t let him drag you into any big pranks..._

_Keep this Man Blue!_

_He's normal again!!! back to blue skeppy!!!_

_Blue is blue!_

_if he dies bad dies_

_Blue boi!!_

_Hey, what if you guys bonded over harmless pranks? It'd be pretty pog. Please make sure he doesn't get stuck anywhere and doesn't change colours._

_The diamond boy stays away from the egg, it’s not safe_

_#blueskeppyFTW_

_I've never been happier to see blue on this guy in my life._

_Ha, short bitch but a skinny legend_

_And there chat goes, Tommy silently asks to Chat what do they mean._

_Considering this is around l'manberg era the egg wouldn't have existed yet I would assume so I would_

'Huh? What do you mean Chat?' Tommy furrows his brows as he talks to chat in his head, Skeppy too busy preening Tommy's wings to notice Tommy is awake.

_Ask Yiro, but just know the egg has bad effects but you will unaffected._

Tommy hums in acknowledgement, Skeppy looked up with a surprised look.

"Oh, you are awake! Why didn't you tell me?"  
Skeppy asked

Skeppy looked like he wanted to slap himself after what he said, Tommy quickly speaks up "It's alright, I.. I'm Tommy"

If his memory book is right, then in this timeline, he does not know Skeppy at all. His point was proven when Skeppy smiled and said his name. Skeppy preened a remainder of Tommy's wings and they begin to talk. Skeppy fawned over how beautiful Tommy's wings, Tommy puffed proudly as he stretched them out fully.

Badboyhalo enters the room but made no move to interact with two. Instead, he fondly smiles at the scene. It looked like they were family... Wait.

Badboyhalo frowned, Tommy looks away from Skeppy and looks at Bad with a worried look. Fear dancing behind the worry, Bad feels like smacking himself for being such a muffin head.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad at you." Bad assures the young teen. Skeppy turns around and samples at Bad, Bad greets Skeppy before explaining himself "I just remembered, where is your family?"

Tommy froze at that, memories of Technoblade coming to his exiled camp and taunting him. Memories of Philza giving the piglin-siren twins all the care and love whilst neglecting his human child. Memories of them l̷̙̃͜͠e̶̛̱̒a̴̡̱͊v̴̻̣̇͘i̵͙̰̽n̵̻̭̾̔g̶̤̾ flood Tommy's mind. Panic rise and he begins to breath faster. Tommy did not realise it, but he curled inwardly as his wings immediately wrap around him. Tommy slowly sinks into the madness, the worried cries of chat were silenced before it could reach his ears. Everything became muffled, he feels his head to be underwater. Tommy's breathing sped up again, making his chest hurts.

He can't stop it.

He needs someone.

"Please don't leave me" Tommy frantically cries out reaching towards the leaving figure of his family.

He left them.

Did they leave him?

He doesn't know

The tinkles of the wings sounded sombre, the compass plays a distressed melody.

_(Yiro panics, and he prays, prays real hard that Bad can understand and accept this plea from him.)_

Bad's eyes widened before he looked out the window into the sky. An understanding and accepting look paints his face. Bad whispers to Skeppy something, Skeppy looks at his husband with a shocked look before a look of acceptance and determination paints his face. Skeppy makes the first move, but his movement was slow. Tommy glanced at Skeppy, the boy still not recognising him. Tommy attempted to hiss and claw at Skeppy as a warning, but it slowly turned into a soft cry. Because Skeppy had gingerly wrapped his arms around the poor boy.

Where's Phil?

Where is his-

Bad walks over, slow in movement too so that Tommy won't be agitated any further, and hugs them. His own leathery, bat-like wings stretch open and wrap around his husband and his new son. Bad whispers in a language Tommy can't understand, but the chimes from the compass turn into a soft thankful one. The chat whispers and though wary, decide to let the hug happen. The sounds of humming from Skeppy becomes clearer and clearer.

The man humming did not have brown hair, did not have the same siren-like voice. Instead, it was a diamond blue man. The voice belonged to a short blue man, whose voice was instead angelic than siren-like. The wings wrapped around them weren't feathered like Phil's, instead, they were leathery but smooth to touch. The wings were attached to not a blonde-haired man with green eyes. The wings were attached to a demon, sharp horns protruding out of the forehead with fluffy black hair. Skin as black as coal and claws sharp but it did not terrify Tommy.

This isn't his... Family.

Maybe they are?

He doesn't remember.

But he does?

Tommy is confused, Bad gave an apologetic look. "I am sorry Tommy, I had to raid your brain to see your memories."

"Wh... What?" Tommy blinks

Bad hugs Tommy even tighter, but not enough to hurt. "You were panicking, and I had to quickly invade your brain to find out what makes it worse and what makes it better"

"... 'S okay." Tommy hugs back this time

"I don't want to remember it right now" Tommy whispers "C...can you take it away for now?"

"If you want" Bad replies softly, running his claws through Tommy's hair in a comforting way.

Skeppy rubs Tommy's back, "As long as it is your choice, we will support."

Tommy relaxes and he leans into Bad, Bad hums as he scans through the memories and takes what is harmful. Skeppy smiles softly at Tommy and Bad, he takes out his communicator and texts someone. Someone he knows will be able to help Tommy heal. Bad and Skeppy can be great parents but that does not mean they can heal trauma scars. Even with taking the bad memories, Skeppy and Bad are willing to admit defeat in healing the mentally wounded. The reply was quick, Puffy agreed and said she will arrive in a week.

A tap on his shoulder snatches his attention away from his communicator, Bad puts a finger to his mouth. A signal to be quiet, Tommy had fallen asleep from exhaustion. Skeppy nods and got up quietly, he exited the room with his tall demon husband. Bad led Skeppy into the kitchen, Skeppy immediately puts away the communicator and gets an Apron. Bad gets one too and begins helping Skeppy in cooking dinner. Time had passed quickly while they were with Tommy. The teenager was delightful to be around.

"So the Tired decided that we will be taking care of him?" Skeppy asked, to confirm, he was quite happy actually "But can't the Tired technically come down and help?"

"Yep" Bad nods "the Tired has sacrificed a lot of power. From what I gather from Tommy's memories... He is from another timeline."

"Another... timeline?" Skeppy blinks, the dots connecting in his head "Wait, the Tired destroyed that timeline and recreated it?"

"Yep, the Tired recreated this timeline but with the same souls just every single thing that happened in the future has never happened yet or will not happen" Bad confirms his smart husband's guesses "These memories..."

Bad shuddered but he shook his head and shuts his eyes. He knows Yiro listens, so he wishes to know the rest.

_(Yiro opens a book and a contract is signed.)_

A small halo appears over Bad's head but behind Bad's long maleficient-like horns. Stars float around the ring of soft black light; Skeppy had a similar one too, but blue. Bad stumbles, shock wreck his body as he experiences the memories of Tommy. Of what would have happened if Tommy didn't... Do that. Skeppy luckily finished cooking the food, he quickly switched off the fire and rushed to his husband's side.

The egg.

Dream.

Technoblade.

Philza.

Jack Manifold.

....Niki...

Bad stood properly with Skeppy's help, he hugs his husband. Determination and anger radiating off of him. Ant and Sam arrived with Purpled, Purpled was sent to Tommy's room. Ant and Sam approached the lovers and they fall into a deep discussion. Mistakes were admitted and forgiven, responsibilities were set. And halos appear over the four adults' heads. Blessings from Yiro, the ability to resist the egg and enhanced abilities of their own. The halos turn into crowns to avoid suspicion, Sam's one just transforms Sam's current crown into a black and red one like the others.

Badlands Empire, the land that swears to protect the innocent and children.

There will be no egg.

Tommy had woken up, he looks around about to panic and he sees this strange purple-themed boy around his age standing here. They both awkwardly stare at each other before some memories return, he remembers this guy. But they don't talk much... Chat's excited whispers immediately swarms Tommy.

_Squad up!!! Zoomers POG_

_B)_

_YOOOOO ITS THE BOY!!! spend some time with another kid !!!!!! make up for anything you haven't apologized for and get those good vibes kiddo !!!!! u deserve a little peace!!!!!_

_this one’s face looks weird in fanart but I’m here for it_

_Don’t let Dream traumatize another Child!_

_Where did you go... Why did you join them.... stay with us please!_

_F.R.I.E.N.D.S_

_bed wars fighter, also a Teen befriend him_

_AMERICAN TOMMATHY! Bitch has got skills._

_yoooo is a capitalist >:(_

_Let's keep this one UN-traumatized._

_He da best kid, he needs a friend_

_More friends the merrier!_

_friend for Tommy! Bond!!! Child soldiers are not pog but their blossoming friendship is!!_

"Does... Does chat like me?"

Tommy blinked, Purpled coughed awkwardly, "You were mumbling about like... Voices."

"Right. I... Have... Voices. They are called chat." Tommy scratched his neck

Purpled eyes soften, for what reason? Tommy doesn't know. His memories are locked away, only allowed to wash to the shores of his brain when he is ready. Purpled simply talked to Tommy, they both slowly got along.

Purpled was a bit confused in the whole politics but he knew the whole thing has affected Tommy. He is reminded once again that they aren't "were" children. They ARE children. Tubbo has spoken a lot about Tommy back then, Tubbo spoke of a fiery boy, a boy who is loyal to his side. Swears and insults would spew from the mouth, but no such thing happened. War had truly dampened the poor brash boy. Tommy is still loud, but he screams less. Tommy used to swear a lot, he still does but it seems that he is respecting Bad's boundaries. Tommy used to fling insults like a wither shooting skulls but now it was just barely.

Like the anger evaporated.

Purpled may be stupid at times, but he is smart. He can tell Bad took the majority of Tommy's memories with permission. Purpled respects that and instead of bringing up old memories, he creates new ones with Tommy. Purpled leans in closer, displays platonic affection through hugs, playful banter and gentle massage to the wings. Which were all welcome by Tommy, a few shards of the fiery soul Tommy used to fix themself back in place. It's painfully slow and not a lot but it's progress.

Purpled can also feel a space of emptiness being filled. It used to be empty, because of his big brother leaving. But now it is filled, filled with Tommy's smile and loud voice. It's so filled especially with Tommy's large wings, wings that Purpled swore will stay. An unspoken platonic bond was sworn as they two bonded. Tommy has a way to make you get attached to him quickly. Purpled doesn't mind, they both help each other heal and they both enjoy each other's company.

A knock interrupts their conversation, Skeppy enters the room and called the two down for dinner with a bright smile.

The three chatted happily as they made their way down, Tommy told Skeppy about the chat and how they were simping over Skeppy. Skeppy laughed and said he was flattered but he is married. The three burst out laughing, they nearly reach the kitchen. A flash of red slithers into the basement of the mansion. Skeppy had mentioned they built their house above a basement, but both he and Bad did not enter it out of caution. Tommy froze and told Skeppy and Purpled to go first. He wanted to see the mansion's main room's interior.

Tommy made no move to move, Skeppy and Purpled left. The red vines beckon to him, Tommy feels curiosity and wanted to check it out...

_**Burn the Bitch down! Burn it with Blue fire!** _

_**Screwed everything over for peace!!! squish it!!!!** _

_**I like Crimson, not Scarlet thank you very much** _

_**it’s a hive mind, mind control, poison ivy** _   
_**it’s a hive mind, mind control, poison ivy** _   
_**it’s a hive mind, mind control, poison ivy** _

_**WHY IS THIS HERE, WE ARE IN THE PAST** _

_**Arson Time? Arson time!! ArsonInnit!!!!** _

_**Destroy the egg now before bad fine it!** _   
_**take someone you trust to kill the egg.** _   
_**open up to Bad and Sam. They’ll help you.** _

_**Gross gross ew ew** _   
_**ew ew ew ew** _

_**Careful! They can control yo mind!** _

Had chat not burst out at the moment, Tommy would have followed the red vines willingly. The red vines immediately shoot towards Tommy, a large familiar claw hand covers Tommy's eyes. The surrounding noises become very muffled for some reason, he can hear... Faint cackles of fire. A few mutters and a strong voice in chat informs Tommy.

_well, let’s see Hmm, it brainwashes you, eats flesh makes you either love it or hate it.....fun times and.....Tommy I...wouldn’t recommend telling bad, unless you have a plan to snap him out of being brainwashed you can choose to destroy the egg to prevent future problems. I HAVE A PERFECT IDEA! ....dig underneath the egg about two blocks down, place soul sand under the egg and light the soul sand on fire......cook it from the inside out_

Tommy repeats it to Bad, who he knows is covering his eyes and shielding him with his wings.

The majority of the chat had voiced displeasure and disgust against the egg and wish for its death. Tommy relayed the displeasure and disgust to Bad and Bad couldn't agree more, Bad nods to Ant. Ant smiled, and he immediately makes his move to the basement. Blue flames cackle and surround Ant as he does, Ant enters and screeching from something immediately started. Bad chuckles, he had shielded and muffled Tommy from the sounds. Bad carries Tommy to the kitchen where Sam, Skeppy and Purpled were. They all had a look of concern, Bad assured them things are fine because Ant has gone to deal with it.

They all sighed in relief, Tommy was released from Bad's hold. Tommy greeted everyone and Tommy looked at Sam.

_AWESAMDAD! POG! Finally, an adult that STAYS stable._

_AWESAMDAD AWESAMDAD AWESAMDAD AWESAMDAD AWESAMDAD AWESAMDAD AWESAMDAD AWESAMDAD AWESAMDAD!!!!_

_Redstone dad pog_

_SAMMY BOY! SAM NOOK! AWESAMDAD SUPREMACY!_

_Sam Nook and Awesamdad_

_Awesamdad!!! Sam nook Supremacy!!_

_BIG BROTHER SAM, HE WILL PROTECT YOU_

_Awesamdad go brrr_

_Sam!! Dad!!! you can trust him!!!! Father figure!!!!_

_Sam Nook! Sam Nook! Sam Nook!_

_awesamdad!!!_

_awsamdad supremacy_

_Best dad, only dad, who tf is Phil? All I know is awsamdad. Father figure protect the children_

_awesamdad supremacy !!! sam nook supremacy !!!! trustworthy friend man !!!!!!!_

_Creeper Dad is best dad! He is trustworthy, he can help! Redstone for the win!!! Best protector._

_"Oh, so you are Sam!" Tommy smiles brightly "They keep calling you Awesamdad, Sam Nook and big brother Sam"_

_Sam chuckled, "I am honoured to be seen as a father figure and a brother figure"_

_They sat at the table and begin chatting as they wait for Ant. Ant returned and sat with them. Chat as always, chimed in._

_noo don't get possessed by the egg your so sexy aha /j_

_I think this is catboy_

_cat boiiii_

_Another Furry but better?_

_Furry... Dangerous cat!!!! harmed sam..._

_Tommy dismissed that concern voice, it seems as the badlands will not hurt him._

_Protect cat_

_he's a cat.......sadly he don’t got 9 lives_

_Scratch his ears!!! sjdfns_

_The gay furry cousin_

_furries everywhere, they're taking over_

_it's a caat it's a kitty cat and it dance dance dance_

_Mama Antfrost hissing at ppl who hurt who he loves_

_Cat boy! :D_

_Again Mr.hissy Mc fuckface must be kept away from the egg_

_He's a Cool Cat, hehe get it cause he's a cat and his name is Frost. Egg... check, red eyes... check, creepy obsession. . . check, hey Tommy uh it's time to go!_

Tommy laughs at his chat silliness and told Ant what they said, Ant chuckles at the comments and swore that he won't hurt Tommy. After eating as a whole family, Tommy asks for permission to scratch Ant's ears. Purpled joins in as they bond with Ant, Bad, Skeppy and Sam smiled fondly at the scene.

As the clock chimes 11 pm, Bad carries the two tired teens from Ant and brought them to Bad's and Skeppy's room. Once ensuring the two was tucked in, Bad made his way back to the kitchen. The Badlands gathered together and under the guidance of the stars, they plan. A new kingdom rises, a plan is formed and a shiver is sent up the admin's spine. His frown hidden beneath the mask as he stares at the night sky. The stars simply twinkle in the sky, as if to taunt the admin.

_("You won't win this time." Yiro hisses "You have time to repent so do so young God.")_

Dream stares at the stars, face unreadable. He simply stops training and goes back into his room.

What is left to say between the two anyway?

**Their connection was severed long ago.**

\--------------------------------

"Ignore that interaction between me and Dream." Yiro huffs before sighing

"Anyways here are the information for the next scenes and people you are going to meet" Yiro smiled softly and hands you the book again

[Copy and paste]  
-Wilbur  
•  
-Tubbo  
•  
-Dream  
•  
-Jack  
•  
-Niki  
•

-Bad nearly killing both Wilbur and Dream  
Options: hug Bad or fight Bad and scream at Bad to snap out of it

You shut the book and give me a worried look

"If it's about me and Dream, don't worry." Yiro assures you "If it's about the memory thing, you also don't have to worry, It will return gradually. Tommy needs to tackle these traumas one by one"

You want to question what did Badboyhalo meant by Yiro sacrificing something, the recreation of the timeline and why was Bad trusted so easily. Yiro frowns and simply offers a sad smile, he takes the book from your hands and he pats you. Yiro turns and looks at the night sky. His wings are tucked to his sides, you hesitantly stand beside Yiro. Looking out to the sky and the whole of the in-between.

"When the time comes... Okay?" Yiro smiles sadly "At the end, when everything finally becomes right, I will tell everyone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, lore and plot goes berry  
> Skephalo in here is btw not shipping the real people. Those two at this point kind of made it canon in the SMP that their characters were together xD


	3. L'Manberg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord have mercy, I have to post like 2 chapters xD

Yiro hums as he prepares the necessary things for Tommy and Karl. Yiro reads the book that was signed by you yesterday.

"It seems the option is L'Manberg" Yiro tilts his head "An interesting choice."

Yiro chuckles but he says nothing, the road to recovery for the Dream SMP is now open. Karl's and Tommy's arrival was announced by their loud banter and laughter. To hear the loud banter and laughter from the two was heartwarming for Yiro. No matter how many times it is, Yiro will do anything for their happiness.

"Good morning," Yiro softly smiled at the two "It's time for departure"

Tommy pouted, "Aww but I don't want to go yet..."

"Don't worry, we can come back here when we are free Tommy!" Karl comforted Tommy as he slings one arm around Tommy's shoulders.

Tommy rolls his eyes playfully at Karl, Yiro huffs in amusement at the two. Yiro then passes a spear to Karl; It is made out of beautiful white jade carved in with symbols of the nightly. Tommy was given a trident; It is made out of the same white jade as the spear given to Karl and it had the same carvings. Tommy and Karl marvelled at the craftsmanship and beauty of the weapons. Yiro found himself chuckling again at the cuteness of the two.

"Tommy, you will be waking at L'Manberg soon, Karl you will be waking at Sapnap's house" Yiro informs the two, he looks at the clock "The period you are sent in is during the independence war for L'manburg"

Tommy nodded grimly, his blue eyes dimming. Yiro can only hope that the choice he and you made will be the right one. Karl hugs Tommy as a reassurance that things will be okay this time. Tommy did not push away Karl instead he hugged Karl back. Yiro extends his wings and hugs the two, he wraps his wings around them. Yiro sings, he sings a lullaby as the clock ticks.

_"When stars glow, and the moon reflects"_

_"May the tears, fear and pain be taken"_

_"May you rest beneath my wings"_

_"And let the painful memories drift away"_

_"And when I leave please..."_

The clock chimes, It's time.

_"Please remember I am waiting for you and that, I am proud"_

Yiro offers a bright smile towards the two as white light wrap around Tommy and Karl. Yiro smiles waver once the two was gone, a single tear roll down his face. And the last words were whispered before he leaves to his own Skyland.

"I will make sure you achieve your happy end, no matter the cost."

\------------------------------------

Tommy immediately sits up and pants, clutching his chest. Something shifts slightly on his back. Tommy turns to look and shock crashes upon him like waves at a beach. He had wings, just as Yiro promised. They were similar to Yiro's except white fading to red; The feathers function the same as Yiro's when they fell and when the wings moved they tinkle with melodies like Yiro's. Tommy also felt a weight in his lap, he looks down and finds a book.

A memory book with a pen that produced galaxy ink.

Tommy huffs out a laugh, Yiro seems to love night aesthetics. Not that Tommy mind, he quite likes it actually. Tommy looks around and realises he is in his old room. The room that he had before... That. Tommy felt his chest get tight, his breathing becoming fast. The compass hanging on his neck that Tommy didn't notice released cool air, the compass was hanging right directly at his chest. Effectively grounding Tommy to the present, a soft melody plays from the compass.

The melody and cold sensation successfully brings Tommy's attention to his hearing and touch senses. Tommy breaths in and out in a rhythmic way, listening to the melody.

_(Yiro sighs in relief)_

Tommy thanks Yiro silently in his heart before standing up from his bed, stumbling slightly. Tommy decides to use his wings for the first time then read his memory book. Tommy wanted to wear a pale red oversized turtleneck and long black pants. Tommy turns around back to his bed and took a step back. Lo and behold, there set the clothes Tommy desire. Tommy smiled, knowing it was Yiro's doing. Tommy took it and went to change.

Tommy looked small despite being 6'1ft tall, thankfully the sweat had slits for his wings. Tommy combs his hair, attempting to tame it. But as always, it refuses to be tamed and instead become even more fluffy. Tommy huffs, annoyed at his hair. Tommy decides to let it be and takes a satchel, placing the pen and book inside. Tommy heads out of his room to the kitchen, he took some snacks. Tommy realises that Wilbur's room light is off.

"He must be... Asleep" Tommy tilts his head and he turns his gaze to Fundy's room, the lights are also off "Ah, my nephew is also asleep."

A fond smile crosses his lips, he memories of his nephew's baby form in his arms. Unfortunately for him, hybrids grew real fast. So when Tommy was 10, Fundy was already 15 despite being a baby in Tommy's arms when Tommy was 6. Currently, Fundy should be around 18 to 19 since Tommy should be around 15 years old now. Tommy will devote a ton of time for Fundy in this time, he swears. Tommy pushes away the image of Fundy's betrayal, he refuses to acknowledge at the moment.

Tommy heads out of the house and takes a deep breath in. He feels the compass generate a cooling wind as if to help Tommy take off. Tommy tries to flap his wings, imitating his father, Phil. He successfully gets off the ground and he starts flying. A cold comforting wind would accompany him and at times prevent Tommy from falling. Slowly, he got the hang of it and started flying around L'Manberg. Tommy bathes in nostalgic and fascination as he sightsees old L'Manberg.

No, not old... This is the present after all.

A burst of joy sets off in his chest like fireworks

**~~Like the fireworks that killed Tubbo-~~ **

Tommy stumbled in the air, the cold wind pushed him upwards. Steadying him from falling, Tommy took a shaky breath in. His attention was soon snatched by loud arguing outside the wall and distressed familiar enderman noises. Those enderman noises remind him of Ranboo, but Ranboo shouldn't be here... Right? Tommy flaps his way over and his eyes widened. Fundy, Eret and Wilbur stood on one side and Dream, Sapnap and George on the other. Ranboo was smacked right in the middle.

**_...RANBOO how do you get into these situations every time, Welp we got to help him so GO HELP YOUR FRIEND TOMMY_ **

All the other voices scream the same, help him. Tommy breath hitches, absolutely borderline on the verge of panicking. Memories of people screaming are flooding into his brain. Suddenly, Chat was silent, silenced by Yiro. Tommy steadied his breathing and flies over, he may be panicking right now- but damn him if he doesn't save Ranboo. George looks up and he shouts something that Tommy can't register. Tommy is in hyperactive protective mode or also known as big brother/uncle/father mode.

Tommy lands in front of the distressed Ranboo teleporting everywhere. Tommy is humming, humming the same lullaby he heard from Yiro before he time travelled. Ranboo's attention was redirected onto Tommy, entrapped by the wings and soft humming. Ranboo calms down and Tommy hugs Ranboo, his wings cover the tall ender hybrid entirely. A hand that wore black leather fingerless gloves reach out, Tommy immediately bares his teeth and snap at it. The hand immediately retract, Tommy looks up and growl at the man in front of him.

Turns out it was Dream.

He nearly pounces onto Dream before Chat burst in and scream together simultaneously

_**DON'T ATTACK DREAM** _

"Oh fine, shut up Chat!" Tommy growls out and clutches at his ears.

Under his wings, Ranboo is just hugging Tommy and hiding his face in Tommy's turtleneck in the stomach area. Ranboo can't hear anything because the wings' tinkling melody block out the noises outside. Tommy wanted out now, he needs to get Ranboo out of here. The chat reminds Tommy of a place, a place where he reunited with Technoblade, Pogtopia. Tommy unwraps his wings and carries Ranboo, taking off into the night. Not before flying down again and snatching up his nephew.

Fundy stared at his uncle, speechless. His uncle's eyes were red, and he even had wings. Fundy held onto his uncle's neck as did Ranboo, Tommy was holding them both in his arms. Ranboo on Tommy's right and Fundy on Tommy's left. Fundy trusts his uncle, Tommy have never wronged Fundy. Ranboo just felt glad and safe in this boy's presence. Wilbur felt shocked in his body and quickly text Phil and Techno.

"What the fuck- when did Tommy even have wings or red eyes?!" Sapnap shouts

"I am not sure-! But we have to get Philza and Techno." Wilbur replied and takes off with Eret in the direction where Tommy flew off.

Dream followed too, worried but Wilbur points a sword at Dream.

"I won't harm him, I will even remove the flying rule right now" Dream puts his hands up and even shows Wilbur him undoing the rule of no flying and potions. "Our priority is Tommy and the two other"

Wilbur still felt wary of this man but gave a benefit of the doubt. They ran and tracked down Tommy.

Meanwhile, Tommy digs a comfortable big cave. Tommy flies out and kills some sheep only leaving the blue ones alone. He returns and makes 3 beds and cushioned the walls with wool. Ranboo and Fundy were set on the bed, Tommy rests on the bed and hugs both of the two. Fundy hugs back along with Ranboo. Tommy felt safe and finally calm, his eyes return to their baby blue colour.

"Uncle...?"

_We stan furry! we should fix his and Wilbur relationship_

_The furry nephew needs attention_

_Let the furry have a good dad for once_

_Ah he's fluffy, treat him like your brother mate_

_Furry!!!!! furry man!!! we need to get him and Wilby back on a good page :(_

_Mans just want at least one member of his family to not go coo-coo-crazy so he can spend more time with them_

_HAH furry_

_I wonder if his hugs would feel really soft. Bonding with him will be fun! Oh, I think he likes tinkering with things maybe you guys could learn a new thing together?_

_Uncleinnit spend Tommy with furry, bond and shit idk_

"Listen, my nephew isn't furry and second sure I could..." Tommy sighs, exasperated by Chat. He smiles softly at Fundy "Hey buddy, sorry... Uh, chat."

"No, I understand, can we stay like this?" Fundy asks

It's been a while since both have paid Fundy any attention. Fundy blames Wilbur wholeheartedly. Wilbur threw them into a war, forced his uncle who is young into a war. Fundy can paint millions of pictures of Tommy being heroic and awesome in battle but he can't erase the fear in Tommy's eyes when Dream burnt the forest. Tommy smiled and replied yes and hugged Fundy. Fundy purrs in a fox way before he extends an arm to Ranboo, inviting him to the hug. Ranboo accepts it with excitement.

"Ranboo, you can stay with us too, I can even be your uncle" Tommy sighs, content as he pets Fundy and Ranboo.

_0w0 ender boo keep dream FAR away from him. Keep his memory books safe. Don’t let people experiment on him it makes him uncomfortable_

_Our two-toned cinnamon roll!! Poor guy just got launched into everything, he really needs a solid friend that will be there for him. Dream is living rent-free in too many kids' heads... is this why he's not technically considered homeless._

_⍑ᔑ⍑ᔑ, 𝙹∷ᒷ𝙹 ᒲᔑリ_

_MEMORY BOY POG. TOMMY HAVING A MATCHING MEMORY DIARY AS RANBOO'S IN CASE IT GOES MISSING POG._

_An overthinking enderman, that needs someone that won’t hurt him_

_Ignored for a while because like, how will they find out his problem??_

_poor ranboo_

_!!! enderman man!!! "hey ranboo, what's the worst word you know?" IEJEN. but!! for all that is holy, do NOT let him near dream or see ":)" PLEASE_

"Problem? Ranboo are you suffering from anything or is there anything I need to know?" Tommy asks Ranboo softly "Don't worry, I won't abandon you, it's more of so I can make sure you live comfortably"

"O-oh" Ranboo's cheeks were dusted with a soft purple blush, he was flustered that someone cared "Well... I can't be in the water, I can't look people in the eyes and I have short term memory..."

"But! I can look into your and Fundy's eyes" Ranboo adds frantically

Tommy hugs Ranboo closer as to comfort Ranboo because he isn't good with words, Fundy joined in. His compass starts playing a soft melody and Tommy sings along with it. Fundy and Ranboo fell asleep, feeling safe in Tommy's presence. All you could hear was the quiet sounds of nature outside the haven and the peaceful sounds of snoring. Tommy was about to fall asleep when he hears grass crushing outside, sounding awful like people approaching. Tommy covers sleeping Fundy and Ranboo with his wings, his posture protective and alert.

Wilbur steps in, he carried no weapons and had no armour. Wilbur had his hands up, showing that he isn't here to harm. Dream followed in with Eret, both bare of weapons and armour.

_KEEP THIS MAN SANE (Wilbur)_

_Like I wanna kill evil dream, is this dream evil yet? If no keep him good. If yes, kill HIM WITH FIRE_

_FORGIVE HiM he regrets betraying you!!! (Eret)_

_Big sane Wilbur give him a hug_

_Homeless green blob!_

_We don't trust traitors (Eret)_

_Okay, let's make sure he doesn't go crazy again (Wilbur)_

_How about we make sure he doesn't betray us this time? (Eret)_

_Dirty motherfucker must DIE (Dream)_

_I require some kind of fluff also pls don't insane again or at least let's try. (Wilbur)_

**_[Still need betrayal because ANGST -Don't worry I will provide angst without them betrayal but with healing :)_ **   
**_Love, TheVeryTiredAuthorWhoNeedsCoffee]_ **

_Dreamon, Dream XD, and the homeless masked Teletubby called Dream are different._

_ah just your average brother like figure that went insane and then decided to go Ghost (Wilbur)_

_♫What is trust? Baby don't hurt me. Don't hurt me. No more♫ If he's not insane or manipulating children we might be Gucci. This man needs to have no access to TNT or fireworks. (Wilbur)_

_He either needs to chill and stop his malicious manipulation or get punted. Get rekt Green Boyyy! Tommy, you are strong, you can do this!_

_Hm, getting to know and understand them better might be a good plan. (Eret)_

_BIG BROTHER!!! BIG BROTHER POG!!!! HUG HIM. HUG HIM NOW. WE CAN STILL SAVE HIM. DONT, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DONT MAKE HIM HOST AN ELECTION. PLEASE DONT LET HIM GET JSCHLATT. HE'S BACK, DONT LET HIM DIE, AS MUCH AS I ADORE AND LOVE GHOSTBUR, NO, WE NEED HIM. (Wilbur)_

_PERSEUS FUCKING ASS GREEN TELETUBBY DIPSY FANCHILD LOOKING ASS WITH NIPPLED FOR EYES. ROT. ITS THE TEA KETTLE MOTHER GOTHEL KINNIE. DO NOT TRUST. I REPEAT, DO NOT TRUST THE ABSOLUTE BITCH. but,,,, if this is dreamon we're talking about,,, and this Dream is SANE Dream? like,,, NORMAL Dream? please,,, find a way to save him so he doesn't get corrupted,,,,_

_an absolute ICON. but,,,, traitor??? I'm so conflicted. BECAUSE I LOVE THEM WITH MY WHOLE HEART AND MORE, THEY'RE AMAZING, BUT AT THE SAME TIME,,, TRAITOR,,,, A A A. A A A (Eret)_

Tommy takes a deep breath in and thanks Chat for the opinion, he notes to himself to meet people one by one. Wilbur was slowly and steadily approaching, Tommy glared at Wilbur. Dream and Eret stood behind Wilbur, one with a really worried look and the other's covered by the mask. Wilbur shows Tommy that he has nothing, Eret and Dream do the same. Tommy reluctantly allows Eret close, Chat seems to like Eret better than the other two. Wilbur's expression was disappointed whilst Dream was as unreadable as ever.

"We aren't here to hurt you" Eret smiled, his tone was gentle whilst his posture was relaxed. "Tommy, we just want to help"

"Help?... I trust that you want to help but the other two?" Tommy snarled "Dream willingly went to war with **CHILDREN**."

Tommy fumes in anger, "Wilbur did not even protect the youth, instead allowed children to go to war"

"They aren't meant to fear for their lives!" Tommy screams, tears flowing down his cheeks "How can you look at Tubbo's fearful expression at the sight of wounds with no remorse?! Or how Fundy is crying every night in fear of his father and uncle dying?! HOW CAN YOU FORCE A WANDERING CHILD TO CHOOSE SIDES?!"

"YOU ARE SPEAKING AS IF YOU AREN'T A **CHILD** YOURSELF!" Wilbur screamed, hot with anger and sadness. How could Tommy suddenly turn on him?

Tommy's just a child, he doesn't know an-

Oh...

**Oh.**

And Wilbur falls to his knees and whispers, "You are a child... Merely fifteen..."

Tommy the soldier that would sacrifice anything for L'Manberg was crying, eyes puffed up and he looked exactly like a child. Because he is one but doesn't know it. All those "I'm a big man" was not arrogance... Not Tommy's boastful personality it was a constant reminder to himself that Tommy must grow up and face the reality the adults in the Dream SMP made. Tommy looked so small in the bed with his wings covering the two sleepy children. The desperation for peace and the defensive stance to protect the young...

It was evident that they had failed.

Hot tears stream down Wilbur's face, guilt filling those chocolate brown eyes. Eret stumbled, reality crashing unto him. Dream took a step back as the terrifying fact makes itself known.

The broken child in front of them, with his wings covering two other children, was the product of their selfish wants. Tommy always referred to himself as a big man... Not because of arrogance but as a reminder. A reminder he has to be a grown-up, an adult and fight the war to gain what?

To gain peace, freedom and a home.

Dream shakily grabs at his chest, clutching his hoodie. Isn't he the admin? Isn't he meant to... Protect then? To give them a home? They declared independence because they didn't want to live by his laws. No flying and no potions... And limited respawns... The betrayal that he felt when Tommy joined Wilbur should not even be allowed in his heart. Dream stares at Tommy's wings and he can feel his heart-shattering. Instead of a home, instead of being a friend and a brother figure, he has become a monster to Tommy. He wants to repair it, Dream wants to reach out and hug Tommy but... Does he deserve it? When Dream had already planned out the downfall of L'Manberg and even planned to hurt Tommy? What was he thinking?

Eret remembers his deal with Dream and felt like drowning himself as punishment. He was about to betray children, about to betray a child who looked at him with shattered trust. The boy was good friends with Dream before but betrayed Dream... Not because of just wanting to defy but because he was denied of his nature. Nature to fly with those wings. Had Eret betrayed Tommy, he would have broken the boy beyond repairs. Tommy would have never been able to trust anybody anymore. And the boys shielded under his wings and including Tubbo... They have been forced to be pawns. Reality isn't cruel, they made it cruel. They were meant to shelter and protect the children but they had done the very opposite.

Wilbur felt the world shatter in front of him. The image of the smiling Tommy holding a sword, a prideful soldier but loyal and heroic, was shattering. Revealing the true image, a scared child who fought because his nature was denied. At first, Wilbur thought to himself, why would Tommy never tell Wilbur about his wings? Why would Tommy never open up? But now, Wilbur understands. Wilbur was lying to himself all along, he wasn't fighting for the freedom of the people... He was fighting just for the chaos of it. Did he do it for his son? Do it for Tommy? Had it been a day ago, he would have said yes. But the truth was smacked into his face. Wilbur always said that Tommy is a hero, it is his destiny...

But Wilbur realises something so obvious from the start.

Destiny and fate aren't decided by the Gods. No, it was always in their hands. They have been blaming heavens for their wrongs when in truth, they are to blame for their wrongs.

The reality was always claimed to be harsh and cruel by them, but in truth, it was beautiful and joyful. They twisted it to be harsh and cruel.

It was their fault and Wilbur realises all too late of the damages he and the other adults have inflicted

Tommy wanted them to shout, to scream at him. He was ready to defend and fight them but when Wilbur said he was a child and collapsed on his knees and cried. Tommy was smacked with the realisation.

"Uncle... Did... Did you ever stop to think that..." A muffled voice under his wings spoke out, breaking the tense silence "You are a child?"

"...N...no." Tommy shakily took a deep breath in and look to the ground, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. "I forgot. I was busy fighting for your freedoms along with mine... It's... Funny"

Tommy awkwardly laughs and unwrap his wings off of Fundy and Ranboo who were now awake. Tommy looks back up at the adults

"It didn't hit me, I guess I lied to myself real good huh?" Tommy's tears still fell

There was no swearing, no jokes and no arrogance. Just plain resignation and pain on Tommy's face.

Wilbur's pained expression grew even more pained with even more guilt, Eret came closer and kneeled by the bed and held Tommy's hand. Tommy did not protest and instead squeezed Eret's hand. A clank was heard, something dropped. Tommy looked to where the sound came from and shocked silence filled the room. The white mask was on the ground, unclasped and discarded by its master. Dream stood there, his face revealed. Not just his mouth but his whole face.

A face almost similar to Tommy's but it was older and sharper, it had its flairs. Like instead of baby blue eyes like Tommy's it was black eyes staring back. Instead of the same tanned skin, it was pure white. Dark green but clear tears ran down the sharp cheekbones, Dream was displaying pure vulnerability. Tommy felt his breath catch in his throat, it's been long before he saw Dream's face. When Tommy first joined the server, he and Dream were close to the point they could be mistaken as brothers. One day, Tommy asked Dream if he could look at his face and why Dream always wore a mask.

_Under the starry night sky, the mask was unclasped and there was no face, a simple white canvass. Dream confessed that he was a blob and not human, he could imitate any species and shapeshift but retain his colours. He had no face because Dream could not and did not wish to steal his friends' faces. Tommy on that night made a promise to Dream and said to Dream._

_"We're like brothers, so why not take the image of my face but an older one? We're gonna be friends forever!"_

_"Friends... Forever?" Dream asked_

_Tommy nods and holds Dream's unnaturally cold hands, "Yeah! You and me big man!"_

_The dreamon inside of him purred, its claws gently holding the boy's hand. Even DreamXD held the boy's hand and made a heavenly-like joyful sound. Both agreeing on something for once, Dream's face shift and he smiled. Tommy is blissfully unaware of the existence of the two deities in Dream nor the fondness they shared for the courageous and boastful boy._

_"I promise I will make this SMP your home" Dream hugs Tommy_

_"And I promise to stay by your side!" Tommy promised back as he hugged back._

_And soon they started bantering and enjoying their time under the stars._

_Dream cherished Tommy, the one person who for the first time bonded with Dream over nice things and not arson and manhunts. No offence to his other friends, he loves them._

"Under the stars, I made a promise after I take on your features..." Dream shakily whispers

Dream takes a step forward as he says the promise that was broken long ago

"That I would make this SMP your home"

Dream walked closer to Tommy

"I was so angry when you left me for Wilbur... Your brother who left you to start his own family and left you to raise yourself..."

He stands in front of the boy

"But I... I **broke** my promise so why should you had to keep yours?"

"Dream..." Tommy looks at Dream, the one who hasn't corrupted like the one he knew in his timeline.

Dream collapses in front of Tommy and he cries. "Forgive me, please... I am sorry"

All the trauma inflicted by Dream

All the deaths by Dream

The isolation by Dream

Can't be erased but it can be made up for, ignoring his chat's worries, has let's go of Eret's hand and pulls Dream close to him and hugs him. Pulling Eret into the hug too, Tommy offers a forgiving smile to Wilbur. Wilbur immediately rushes over and hugs Tommy. Tommy died and came back, traumas still present but it doesn't matter. It will be okay now, everything will be fixed. Forgiveness was given and the road to recovery is opened. The 3 adults hug Fundy and Ranboo and apologises. Fundy and Ranboo forgave and cried.

"Let's go home... Can we go home?" Tommy asks

"We can bring you back to L'Manberg and I-" Dream hastily says, wiping his tears away

Tommy reaches out and presses a hand onto Dream's shoulder, "The Dream SMP is also my home"

Dream stared blankly at Tommy before chuckling, "I just wiped my tears away, don't make me cry"

"Oh shut up you dramatic blob" Tommy playfully rolled his eyes

They all laugh together and finally got up, helping each other look presentable. They made their way back to L'Manberg and the Dream SMP. Along the way, their bond is slowly mending. And coincidentally, it was night time but thankfully no mobs were out. Dream briefly glances at the stars and smile slightly. Tommy thanked Yiro again in his heart and made their way back. Red vines slither back into hiding, the group is unaware of its existence. Tommy gives Dream his mask, it was nearly forgotten on the floor of the haven in Pogtopia. Dream put his mask back on but to the side, not covering his face.

_("Wh... Oh right." Yiro sighs "Oh dear enders, I'm counting on you Dream"_

_He sets the teacup down, "Amend what you can and protect them... He is returning and possibly teaming up with the egg")_

Sapnap was the first to meet them, he was standing outside the wall of L'Manberg.

_Pet,,,, pet killer,,, he's a Lil confused but!! at the end of the day? He's a really good guy. stay wary of him bc as of now he's most likely still loyal to dream....but in the end, his morals are good, and he does what he thinks is right!!_

_ARSON FRIEND ENLIST HIS HELP WITH BURNING OF EGG_

_Sapnap you killed fungi and Henry but we can change that_

_Arson bitch_

_Pet killer_

_He keeps all of his pets alive but will Murder yours in a second_

_THEY GIVE OFF SUCH GOOD CHAOTIC JUNIOR-SENIOR HIGH SCHOOLER VIBES PLS I WANT THEM TO VIBE TOGETHER_

_Arson, pog! (please keep this man away from the pets)_

_Nooo, not the pet wars!!_

_ARSON FRIEND ENLIST HIS HELP WITH BURNING OF EGG_

"Chat likes him but... They rather keep the pets away from Sapnap" Tommy grimaces, remembering the death of Henry

Dream pets Tommy's head in a comforting way. Sapnap frowned at the sudden closeness of the two before he relaxes his facial expression, remembering the two was close.

"You gotta lot of explaining to do Dream." Sapnap smirks

Dream smiles "We do but first. Let's get Tommy to rest"

Sapnap huffs and went to fetch George, George came out and Tommy felt like flying away back to the Haven with the two children- with Ranboo and Fundy. Tommy sighs trying to get used to acknowledging he is a child. Wilbur notices Tommy's discomfort and he rests a hand on Tommy's shoulder as a comfort.

_GIVE THIS MAN COFFEE AND AN ALARM CLOCK_

_COLORBLIND GUY!_

_A colourblind man who sleeps thru everything._

_He sleeps through everything... Someone get him an alarm clock_

_Tommy just leaves bags of coffee beans on his doorstep every day._

_What if we helped him build a less flammable house? Just a thought. Or you know... get him an alarm clock?_

_This bitch just sleeps through every single important event except... Nevermind, sorry_

Tommy forgives that voice and he shakes slightly.

**_This fucker right here. THIS GUY IM-- local colourblind man proceeds to snooze through everything. Man's was really building his little cottage core mushroom, cut Lil house while there was a whole ass WAR going on, huh?_ **

That dono, Tommy thinks that the ones that are louder are called donos, was right.

Flashes of the burning house, flashes of him being cuffed and thrown behind an iron bar, testifying about the house. Him defending Ranboo, Tubbo exiling him. How everyone didn't love- No. No, he has to breath.

But it's too hard, all he can smell was the smell of fire and smoke.

It's _too_ h **ar** dtobr **eath** -

Someonesavehim ** _SAVEHI-_**

"Tommy! Breathe with me" a voice cuts through Tommy's muddled head, grounding him. "C'mon, that's it... You are doing great"

It's Eret, Eret holding him whilst Fundy, Dream, Wilbur and Ranboo surrounded him. Comfort, he feels temporarily safe. Tommy just gasps and collapses onto Eret. Eret quickly carried Tommy and made a move. Apologises and goodbyes were said, who was leaving- who

_Who **who ~~who~~**_

No please don't leave, not **againNot** -

The compass's cold air becomes cold as ice, almost freezing Tommy's chest trying to calm Tommy. Humming managed to ground Tommy again, it's Wilbur. A lower tone joined in, it was Dream. Followed by Eret than Fundy and Ranboo. Sapnap and George were the ones who left. Tommy sighs in relief and clings tightly onto Eret. He doesn't know when but he falls asleep. Worried looks all paint their faces as they stare at Tommy. Tommy was set onto his bed and Tubbo bursts into the room with a concern look for his best friend.

Dream messages the one person who knows who could help tackle Tommy's mental wounds.

_Puffy: Say what now?_

_Dream: I and the other adults fucked up-_

_Puffy: Okay, that's it, I am setting up a therapy office. And everyone will attend it, even you duckling._

_Dream: Y-yes mom_

Dream also whitelists Technoblade and Philza Minecraft. They sent a message saying they will arrive tomorrow. Wilbur tends to Tommy whilst Eret leads the three teens to go to rest since it's quite late. They initially protested and wanted to stay by Tommy's side but after a firm explanation, the teens begrudgingly went. Dream excuses himself for a while and steps into an empty room. He opens the ender chest and takes out an old compass. A compass he has long never used.

Dream looks to the starry night sky and held the compass in his hands, he shuts his eyes and the transport was immediate.

He opens his eyes and Dream steps back into a place he has long never visited.

A humble cottage was built in the middle of the sky island, surrounded by greeneries and magical animals roaming around with a pond in front of it. The cottage looked like it was in a forest because of how closely packed the greeneries was, you could almost believe that you were in a forest instead of a sky island. Huge lilypads lined up in the pond, creating a pathway to the cottage. The sound of tinkling and wings flapping sounded from above, Dream looks up and it was Yiro.

"Yiro" Dream quietly greets

Yiro lands gently onto the ground and looks at Dream, "Dream."

And the two fall silent, the magical animals and the sounds of trees swaying and the water flowing could only be heard.

"...Realised your mistakes I see," Yiro says, fiddling with the book in his eyes "Or... Are you"

"No." Dream replies "This time is for real"

"...Good" Yiro smiles and hands the book to Dream "Be on your way"

"... that's it?" Dream asks, holding the book

Yiro turns away from Dream and walks towards his cottage. "It's time to leave."

"... Goodbye Yiro" Dream looks at the back of Yiro

"Mn" Yiro hesitantly stops and looks back at Dream "...Safe journey."

Dream nods and Yiro leaves, he looks down at the book that he was given. Of course, Yiro was behind the whole incident earlier. The dream opens the book and discovers that Tommy time travelled. So Dreamon and DreamXD were right, the time was reversed. But why? Dream stares at the cottage, Yiro already had gone in.

"Yiro... You are really strange." Dream simply comments before leaving the realm.

Yiro sighs behind the closed door, he whispers "I know, you told me that 100 years ago."

Yiro walks over to his dining table and takes the crystal, he closes his eyes and leaves for the in-between realm.

\------------------------------------

"Hey, sorry I'm late" Yiro smiles apologetically at you "But here, the next information for the next scenes and people you will meet"

You raise an eyebrow at Yiro, questions bubbling up in your mind. Yiro pets your head and smiles sadly,

"When the time comes... Okay? In the end, when everything finally becomes right, I will tell everyone."

"For now, let's focus on the present" Yiro hands the book to you

[Copy and paste]  
•Technoblade  
-  
•Tubbo  
-  
•Philza  
-

[Scenes]  
-Visit Yiro whilst asleep

Or

-revisit memories of the past life

You give the book back to Yiro and stares suspiciously at Yiro.

"I swear I will not hurt Tommy or anyone in the SMP" Yiro assures you "It's just not the time for you to know about somethings."

You sigh and just accept it, you wave Yiro goodbye and left the in-between with more questions than answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear things up, both options will be written
> 
> You can participate in both :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya join in as chat and also leave your opinion in the comments, Thank ya :D
> 
> (Updates within 2-4 days)


End file.
